


Apprentice, meet the Emperor

by GoschateWabn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoschateWabn/pseuds/GoschateWabn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting the Revanites on Dromund Kaas, two apprentices attempt to find Darth Revan under the assumption that he truly is the Sith Emperor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentice, meet the Emperor

... pure self-indulgence

 

 

Apprentice, meet the Emperor

 

Boom!

 

All three figures in the room startled at the sound of an explosion that had decidedly not been caused by one of them. Two still had their lightsabers poised and ready to attack each other, though their attention had been caught by the spray of debris and blood splatters. The third, still sitting in his throne, was the only one who had given no visible reaction besides a tightening of his spindly fingers on the armrests.

 

As the smoke was beginning to clear, a violent cough from the centre of the explosion rang through the room.

 

"Mereve!" The voice croaked as the cough faded. " _What_ did you _do_ with that heart?!"

 

A groan was the only answer.

 

By now two more figures had become visible in the middle of the debris.

 

"I thought you were supposed to cut it in half, not make it explode!"

 

"The instructions were unclear. The extra effort couldn’t have hurt."

 

"I have blood _everywhere_!"

 

And she had. Both females were coated in ash, dust and blood and a substance that looked dangerously similar to the standardized imperial tooth paste.

 

The original occupants of the gallery quickly got over the initial shock of the sudden appearance of intruders in their midst.

 

The two males who had been in combat previously started to approach the potential new threat, but it was the last one who addressed the newcomers first.

 

"How did you get here, children?"

 

This turned the attention of the two females to the throne in the centre of the room.

 

"What do you say Na'ria. Do you think that's him?"

 

The other one shrugged. "Well, he certainly looks old enough to have been alive a century ago." And with narrowed eyes she added under her breath: "Or a _couple_ centuries ago."

 

"Only one way to find out."

 

They poised themselves in front of the old man on the throne and asked:

 

"Are you Darth Revan?"

 

The old man's eyes widened for a fraction, but his voice was a mockery of affection.

 

"And who is asking my dears?"

 

"I am apprentice Mereve, Sith Inquisitor class Sorceress. My companion is apprentice Na'ria Mar'tal, Sith Warrior class Marauder. We heard that- "

 

"Sith!" The startled outcry came from the slighter of the two figures still holding their lightsabers.

 

"There are _more_?!"

 

The last one, a tall, dark a slightly intimidating...droid? Spoke up for the first time.

 

"There are only ever two Sith. The master and the apprentice."

 

The dark haired female eyed him warily.

 

"Whoever told you _that_ rubbish? There is a whole society based on the teachings of the Sith. And now that we are back on topic, you are the Sith emperor, arent you. Yes I can feel the power emanating from you. So it's like this. You haven't been seen for decades, and there is talk that you are actually Lord Revan, and the council is holding you hostage and we found this ritual and well, Mereve..."

 

"What Na'ria is trying to say is that we performed a ritual to take us to the true Sith Emperor, because there were rumours that it was Darth Revan. So answer. Are you or are you not Lord Revan?"

 

A nasty smirk appeared on the Emperor's face. "Darth Revan was a weakling. If you search for a strong master to serve, then you may fight my apprentices for the position. Revans power was nothing compared to mine!"

 

They traded a meaningful look and Na'ria turned to the other men.

 

"And you Jedi, Not Droid? Are you Revanites?"

 

"I have never heard of a Revan."

 

An unholy gleam entered the dark haired one’s eyes.

 

"Sister, dinner..."

 


End file.
